


Theory in Practice

by StarboundVoyager



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Talk Science to me, Teasing, idk honestly they're using experiment methodology as foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboundVoyager/pseuds/StarboundVoyager
Summary: Thancred is a fan of practical research.G'raha is a willing - if slightly out of practice - participant.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 6





	Theory in Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Look okay. I find a rarepair. I write sex. I am but a simple creature.

The laugh coming from Thancred’s bare chest pressed against his back vibrates through him, stoking the fire in his belly.

“Seriously now, I don’t want to hurt you. How long has it been?” Raha shudders, sighing and letting Thancred’s arm tighten around his waist.

“I- Since before the Tower.” A hand comes up to pet at his ear and Thancred leans down to kiss his cheek.

“Can you tell me what you like?” It’s obvious the question is a joke when Thancred laughs again at the way Raha’s ears and tail perk up, quivering and belaying his anxiety.

“Very funny,” he huffs, relaxing when Thancred pets his ears again.

“I mean, I would like to know,” Thancred purrs in his ear, the hand on his waist slides teasingly down to Raha’s trousers, playfully ghosting over the straining erection he finds there, “but I suppose it was a little abrupt of me to ask you such a question outright. We have plenty of time, and I always did prefer a practical investigative methodology.” Raha swallows, panting audibly as Thancred’s hand gets to work.

“I look f-forward to h-hearing your conclusions.”

"Now, what kind of researcher would I be if I jumped straight to the summarising comments? Don't tell me you're the kind of man who skips straight to the _results_." There is a _tongue_ running up Raha's neck and he can feel the way his ears flutter against Thancred's hair. His cheeks burn, and he gasps when cold breath blows steadily down the wet skin. He's so hard already, it's embarrassing, but Thancred continues to do nothing but attend to the sensitive skin on his neck.

"First, a hypothesis." Thancred grinds briefly against Raha, and he can feel the hardness press against his lower back. "You like it when I touch you, when I kiss you. Yes?"

Raha nods, eagerly. Yes, he does. Thancred rewards him with a gentle kiss just under his jaw and a squeeze with his hand that makes Raha whimper.

"Tested and proven, good. Now for something more...explorative. You like it when I kiss your neck, you like the feeling of my breath on your skin. Will you like the bite of my teeth just as much?" Raha moans, loud enough to surprise himself.

"A promising indicator, but I need to perform thorough testing to confirm." The first graze of lips makes him jump, aware of what's to come. For a moment though, Thancred only kisses him, offering sporadic pressure on his cock that makes his head spin. Just as he is beginning to relax into the sensations, blunt teeth scrape against his sensitive neck. Raha groans, feeling the pressure of teeth and the slight prickle of Thancred sucking a bruise into the side of his neck. His hips roll hard against the hand pressing down on him, and he makes a noise of complaint when it pulls away.

"I think we'll call that a yes," Thancred smiles against his neck. His hands settle on Raha's hips, thumbing the waistband of his trousers. Before he can ask, Raha is unfastening the ties and hurriedly stepping out of them.

"Good boy," Thancred smirks, embracing Raha from the front. Raha shudders at the praise, lifting onto his toes to smother Thancred's laugh in a kiss. Thancred lets Raha chase his lips, opening up to let him lick into his mouth, and for a moment Raha thinks he's yielding control, until Thancred sucks _hard_ on his tongue, and Raha's knees almost buckle beneath him. He clutches at Thancred's arms, moaning when Thancred presses their bodies together.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, sorry to end it there but I just really wanted to get this posted!


End file.
